La historia del sombrerero
by Shenelopefan
Summary: La trama de la película, narrada por Alice y con algunas variaciones en el final y el medio...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor: Esta es la película relatada desde el punto de vista de Alice. Además hay algunas variaciones en la trama. Espero les guste**

**La historia del Sombrerero**

"**It´s only a dream" Alice Kingsley **

**Capítulo 1: La madriguera del conejo **

Ya había vencido al Jabberwocky. Simplemente, le corté la cabeza. Mirana, la reina Blanca, ya había condenado a la reina Roja, Iracebeth junto a su despreciable lacayo, Stayne; a una expulsión completa de Underland. Los condenó con lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien, no tener a nadie en quien confiar. Stayne había intentado asesinar a la reina Roja, pero el Sombrerero lo detuvo, haciéndole tirar su daga en el suelo y dejándolo rogando por su muerte.

Entonces, ante tanto drama, una alegre voz irrumpió el ambiente: "¡Oh, Frabjous Day! ¡Calu, Caley!" y todos nos dimos vuelta al ver qué hacía el Sombrerero. Este comenzó a mover sus piernas y su cuerpo de una manera tal que rompía todas las leyes de la física en Aboveland. Pero aquí en Underland, todo era posible. Me acerqué a Chess, sin dejar de ver a Tarrant y le pregunté:

"¿Qué está haciendo?" y el muy contento me dijo:

"¡Futterwacken!" era esa la danza de la que tanto hablaban. Ahora todo parecía ser feliz. Era como uno de esos momentos en donde todo es felicidad y nada en el mundo puede arruinártelo. Todos se movían al ritmo del Futterwacken y estaban contentos ahora que la Bloody Big Head no volvería. Daba la sensación de que ese momento no terminaría jamás.

Pero luego... ese momento se terminó.

Un alarido cortó nuestro gran momento de felicidad:

"¡Córtenle la cabeza!"

Nos dimos vuelta y la reina Roja venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Hacia mí, particularmente. No sé cómo se había escapado, porque pasó todo muy rápido. Pude ver como la Bloody Big Head se abalanzó sobre mí con una daga de bronce dirigida hacia mi cuello…

Pero antes de haber llegado a esta situación, debe estar preguntándose, mi querido lector… ¿Quiénes son las reina Roja y la Blanca? ¿Quiénes son Chess y Stayne? ¿Quién o qué es el Jabberwocky? ¿Quién es el Sombrerero? Pero aún más ¿Quién soy yo y por qué estoy contando esto?

Aunque la cuente yo, esta no es mi historia.

Esta es la historia del Sombrerero.

Es su historia... La más triste que he escuchado. Es también parte de la mía.

Tarrant Hightop era su nombre, Sombrerero de vocación. Él vivía en Underland.

Sí… aun lo recuerdo. No pasa un día sin que no piense en él.

Él estaba loco. Pero, al contrario de lo que muchos creen, él no fue siempre así. No... Antes, él era una persona normal, sin locura. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo cuerdo, creo que no me hubiera interesado por él si no lo hubiera conocido loco.

Antes de continuar, debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Alice Kingsley y yo solía vivir en Inglaterra. Soy parte de la historia del Sombrerero y él es parte de la mía. Debo decir que si bien esta historia es sobre el Sombrerero, debo contar algo de la mía y de la forma en que llegué a conocerlo. Pasó hace mucho ya, pero hoy me siento a recordar el pasado y escribir estas palabras sobre el Sombrerero.

¿Por qué cuento su historia? No lo sé. Sólo necesito contarla porque merece ser escuchada.

Yo estuve en Underland dos veces. La primera vez es la que menos puedo recordar. Yo era pequeña, tenía ocho años. Aunque la memoria me falle, yo sí recuerdo haber seguido al conejo blanco hasta la madriguera y recuerdo haber caído en ella. Pero también, recuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte. Mi dilema es que a partir de allí, mis recuerdos empiezan a ser difusos, como los recuerdos de un sueño que quieres recordar pero no importa cuanto lo intentes, ese sueño escapa de tu mente. Sé que conocí seres extraños y para mi gusto, locos. Cada uno de ellos. Lo que no sé es como volví hacia mi mundo otra vez. Es algo que siempre trato de recordar y no puedo. Incluso hoy, tratando de escribir esto, no lo recuerdo.

Después de eso, lo único que me quedaba de Underland fueron recurrentes pesadillas que, con el tiempo comencé a considerar irreales. Mi padre, Charles Kingsley, me decía que no debía preocuparme. Que los sueños no podían lastimarme. Yo creía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza y él siempre decía que la mejor gente estaba loca. Lo que yo no sabía era que esos sueños, en realidad eran sucesos que perduraban en mi mente. Recuerdo que podía verme a mí misma tomando el té en una merienda de locos con una liebre loca, un lirón que se enojaba de la nada, un gato sonriente que tenía grandes habilidades de evaporación y estaba él. El Sombrerero loco. Podía escuchar su risa en mi cabeza durante horas cuando soñaba con él. Siempre me quedaba la imagen de sus ojos. Ojos que yo consideraba hermosos aunque fueran totalmente inverosímiles.

Sin embargo, me forcé a mí misma a olvidar todo eso y simplemente, se escapó de mi mente.

Eso fue hasta que tuve 17 años y mi madre y hermana trataban de arreglar mi vida con una fiesta de compromiso sorpresa. La noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla. La misma que recurría siempre. Mis recuerdos perdidos de Underland. Yo noté que había algo extraño en el aire, algo indicaba que algo sucedería. No supe qué, hasta que más tarde, cuando Hamish, lord con problemas de digestión, pidió mi mano en frente de todos. Entonces… lo vi. No lo creí al principio pero eso era. Había un conejo blanco con chaleco y un reloj allí pidiéndome sin palabras que lo siguiera. De repente, surgió en mí una necesidad de salir corriendo de allí y seguir al interesante animal. Seguir a mi sueño.

Corrí detrás de él, sintiendo como una niña otra vez hasta que llegamos a un árbol. Le di la vuelta y ahí estaba la madriguera del conejo. Esa madriguera me traía recuerdos de mis sueños. Suponiendo que el conejo se había metido en el gran agujero que se encontraba en la raíz, me asomé y sin poder evitarlo caí. No sé cuántos kilómetros ni cuánto tiempo estuve dando vueltas sin parar en ese túnel repleto de cosas extrañas. Era increíblemente irreal. Choqué, si mal no recuerdo contra una biblioteca, un piano que se tocaba solo y una cama. Trataba con desesperación de sujetarme con raíces que había en los costados del túnel pero no pude evitar seguir cayendo. Terminé en una sala con redonda con puertas que no se abrían. Bueno, todas excepto una, que medía tan solo unos centímetros. No sé cómo hice para hacerle caso a una botellita que decía "Bébeme" y un pastelito que decía "Cómeme". Supongo que supuse que todo era un sueño. No sé cómo fue que me encogí y crecí varias veces para poder pasar por la puerta. No sé porque todo era tan onírico, tan relativo a los sueños que me atormentaban. Lo que sí sé es que caí en un mundo completamente ajeno a todo lo que yo conocía por mundo. Caí por la madriguera del conejo.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece**


	2. Chapter 2

**El sombrerero y yo**

"**You´re not Absolem, I am Absolem. The question is who are you?" ****Absolem, the Blue Caterpillar.**

**Capítulo 2: Al parecer soy yo **

Terminé en un mundo lleno de maravillas. Ese mundo tan familiar y desconocido a la vez. Ese mundo se parecía tanto a mis sueños que tan solo lo consideré como uno más de esos de los que uno no quiere despertar. Todo era fantástico allí. Todos estaban locos.

Después de tener esa extraña situación en una sala redonda, abrí la pequeña puerta (que era normal para mí tamaño) y divisé con gran intriga ese mundo increíble que yo llamé Wonderland cuando niña, pero más tarde me enteré que se le decía Underland. Observando todo lo que mis ojos veían, me topé con varias criaturas extrañas. Allí estaba el conejo blanco con chaleco, hablando con un pequeño lirón, que por su voz me di cuenta de que era una mujer.

"Te dije que era la Alice correcta"

"Aun no me convences"

Ellos continuaron conversando, obviamente sobre mí y yo me puse a mirar al grupo de individuos que se encontraban detrás de ellos. Eran un grupo muy extraño. Había dos hombrecitos redondos que eran iguales, un dodo azul y flores que tenían rostros humanos. Las flores, particularmente me miraban con desprecio y los hombrecitos con curiosidad. Todos hablaban de si yo era Alice o no. Buscaban a la Alice correcta. Me interesó esa charla y me atreví a decir, ante tal descortés bienvenida "¿Cómo puedo ser la Alice incorrecta cuando este es mi sueño? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes, si se puede saber?"

"Oh, yo soy Tweedledee, él es Tweedledum" dijo el hombrecito que se encontraba a la izquierda.

"Al contrario, yo soy Tweedledum, él es Tweedledee" dijo el otro. Me quedé pensando en esa conversación un segundo y luego me di cuenta de que estaba frente a seres algo,… locos.

Sin darme ninguna respuesta, las criaturas me escoltaron hacia un tal Absolem, un sabio por lo que pude entender. Cuando llegamos, había una nube de humo flotando alrededor de un gran hongo. Cuando la nube se disipó, pude ver al tal Absolem. Era una oruga azul y estaba fumando opio o alguna cosa en una larga pipa. Este comenzó a hacerme una serie de preguntas y trataba de confundirme e incluso insultarme cada tanto. Llegó a la resolución de que yo no era Alice ahora. Esta conclusión hizo que todos tomarán una postura que me hizo sentir insegura, así que comencé a caminar hacia atrás mientras mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Una de las flores me gritó:

"¡Pequeña impostora! ¡Pretender ser Alice! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!"

"¡Lo siento, yo no quise ser la Alice incorrecta!

De todas formas, durante esta discusión una terrible bestia nos interrumpió. Parecía la mezcla entre un perro y un oso pardo, y detrás de él, vinieron corriendo unos seres que parecían ser soldados con forma de naipes. Atraparon al dodó y al conejo. Yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero recordé que en los sueños nada puede herirte y me quedé parada esperando a la bestia de frente. Este lanzó un gran rugido frente de mí y me quedé paralizada hasta que la lirona me gritó: "¡Corre niña tonta!" mientras pinchaba a la bestia en el ojo con su espada. Y entonces salí corriendo, con los Tweedles detrás de mí hasta un lugar en donde había un árbol con unos letreros que no entendí. Creo que decían Snud y Quest y en este mundo serían los puntos cardinales. Ambos empezaron a tironearme por los brazos, intentando moverme hacia los dos lados y una inmensa ave se los llevó también.

Me quedé sola y comencé a caminar a la deriva por un bosque oscuro, haciendo muecas porque el terrible animal me había lastimado en el brazo. En el camino me encontré con un gato que tenía una gran sonrisa escalofriante. Yo creía aun estar soñando. El gato se acercó a mí, preguntándome quien me había lastimado y vendó la herida con un pedazo de tela. Honestamente, aunque el gato quería ayudarme, yo no podía dejar de mirar su tenebrosa sonrisa. Su actitud cambió cuando le dije mi nombre:

"¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?"

"Alice"

"¿Eres Alice?" dijo como si hubiera estado esperándome mucho tiempo.

"Hay mucha polémica respecto a eso"

"Yo jamás me involucro en la política. Es mejor que te vayas" dijo desvaneciéndose y reapareciendo detrás de mí.

"¿Hacia dónde? Lo único que quiero es despertar de este sueño." Pobre de mí, no quería resignarme a creer en la realidad de Underland.

"Bien, te llevaré con la Liebre y el Sombrerero. Pero eso será todo" y desapareció otra vez, dejándome confundida por esa extraña conversación, hasta que apreció otra vez más lejos

"¿Vienes?" y lo seguí. Ya que pensaba que era un sueño, debía dejar al sueño seguir su curso. Caminamos hasta llegar a una gran mesa, que obviamente era de tamaño normal porque yo medía unos cuantos centímetros. Yo no sabía quiénes se encontraban allí, no alcanzaba a ver mucho por mi altura. Detrás de la mesa había un molino completamente destruido que irradiaba luz desde adentro. Al costado derecho, había un tocadiscos, haciendo sonar una melodía de suave jazz. Vi que en la mesa había una liebre con chaleco que estaba despertando de un profundo sueño y la lirona que usaba ropa, salía estirándose y bostezando de una tetera. Luego me di cuenta de que era la misma lirona que había salvado mi vida más temprano.

De repente, ambos comenzaron a mirarme y vi que de la cabecera de la mesa se levantó un extraño hombre con sombrero y me observó de una manera particular. Nunca nadie me había mirado así. Se lo veía como si estuviera buscando algo en mí. Al parecer lo encontró, porque se subió a la mesa y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a mí, haciendo temblar tazas y teteras. Se arrodilló en frente de mí y con una sonrisa y expresión de alivio, me dijo:

"¡Eres tú!"

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas**

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Sombrerero y yo**

**"¿Have you any idea why is a raven like a writing desk?" ****Tarrant Hightop, the Mad Hatter**

**Capítulo 3: Muda como un retrato**

No pude decir una palabra al momento. Ese hombre, que resultó ser Tarrant Hightop, me dejó completamente muda. Algo en su voz, en sus ojos, algo hizo que solo pudiera observarlo. Fue la primera vez que puedo recordar con certeza haberlo visto. Antes solo era un recuerdo nebuloso, en ese momento lo tenía frente a mí, completamente real. El único problema era que yo aun pensaba que eso era un sueño.

A mi falta de respuesta, el hombre con sombrero, continuaba observándome, dejándome sin una palabra que decir. La lirona, a quien yo ya había conocido más temprano lo contradijo:

"No es verdad. Mc Twips nos trajo a la Alice incorrecta"

"¡Esa no es Alice!" dijo la liebre nerviosamente.

El Sombrerero, que aún no me quitaba los ojos de encima, respondió: "Definitivamente es Alice, definitivamente Alice. Te reconocería en cualquier parte." y dirigiéndose al grupo "Lo reconocería a él en cualquier parte" No entendí por qué dijo él si estaba hablando de mí, pero creo que lo dejé pasar porque el asunto de si yo era Alice o no comenzaba a impacientarme.

Sus amigos se rieron. De repente, me tomó del brazo (y por sorpresa, debo decir) y me llevó por sobre la mesa, arrastrándome mientras hablaba sin parar: "Bueno, como ves aún estamos tomando el té. Todo es porque me vi obligado a matar el tiempo esperando tu regreso" Se detuvo, bajándose de la mesa y me señaló: "Llegas terriblemente tarde, traviesa" y sin dejarme responder continuó con su discurso: "En fin, el tiempo se ofendió y se detuvo por completo. Ni un tic después de eso" puso varios libros en una silla para que yo me sentara. La liebre, totalmente fuera de la conversación se entretenía mirando una taza.

"El tiempo es muy raro en los sueños" pude acotar,

"Sí, sí. Lo sé. Pero ahora has vuelto. Es hora de seguir con el Frabjous Day"

"¡Frabjous Day!" gritaron los demás. Daba la sensación de que me habían estado esperando, pero por alguna razón me estaban ignorando. No sabía por qué estaban actuando como si me conocieran, pero debo decir que todo me resultaba extrañamente familiar. No me dejaban hablar ni tampoco me dirigían la palabra. Me sentía como un retrato. Eso pensé hasta que él volvió a hablar.

"Estoy investigando cosas que empiezan con la letra M" y luego se acercó a mí y susurrando preguntó: "¿Tienes idea de por qué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?" otra vez, sin dejarme responder, junto con sus amigos gritó: "¡Downal wyth Blubby Begh Hid!" Esto me perdió completamente, no entendía nada de la conversación:

"¿Qué?" y el gato me aclaró:

"Down with the Bloody Big Head. Bloody Big Head es la reina Roja"

Con estos comentarios, me di cuenta de que me encontraba entre seres que no tenían la cordura como una de sus prioridades, al igual que los Tweedles. Con naturalidad, el hombre de ojos verdes y saltones siguió hablando: "Ya podemos planear las matanzas y todo eso. Por lo tanto, creo que ya es tiempo de perdonar y olvidar, u olvidar o perdonar, la que venga primero. O sea, en todo caso, lo más conveniente." Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro "Espero"

La liebre, a mi izquierda, sacó también un reloj de la taza de té y temblando, dijo: "Hace tic... hace tic otra vez"

El hombre del sombrero le sonrió a su reloj y lo volvió a guardar. El gato, mirando con desaliento su taza, agregó en un tono distraído: "Tanto hablar de matanzas y sangre que no puedo tomar mi té"

El Sombrerero le respondió en tono sarcástico: "Oh, nuestro mundo está al borde de la ruina y el pobre Chess no quiere su té"

"Lo que pasó ese día no fue mi culpa" al momento no supe a qué se refería, pero en retrospectiva, ahora entiendo por qué los ojos del Sombrerero de pronto se volvieron rojos:

"Los dejaste para salvar tu pellejo" y su voz cambió de dulce a áspera, parecía acento escocés: "Gran guddlers scuttish pilgar lickering shumk juggling sluking urpal BAR LOM MUCK EGG BRIMMI" realmente me asusté en ese momento. Más tarde, descubrí que era normal en él. La lirona le gritó:

"¡Sombrerero!" y este se calmó de repente, aclarándose sus ojos y la sombra negra que los rodeaba.

"Gracias. Estoy bien" dijo con voz entrecortada

"¿Qué te pasa Tarrant? Solías ser la alegría de la fiesta. Solías hacer el mejor Futterwacken en todo el Witsend" en ese momento me atreví a hablar, pero solo para hacer una pregunta

"¿Futter... qué?"

"¡Futterwacken!" saltó la liebre

"Es una danza" me aclaró la lirona. Sin embargo, el Sombrerero comenzó a hablar otra vez:

"En el Frabjous Day cuando la reina Roja use otra vez la corona. Ese día, haré un Futterwacken... vigorosamente" para este entonces yo creía que estos personajes solo tenían conversaciones sin sentido pero de repente, escuché el relinchar de un caballo y a lo lejos pude divisarlo junto a su jinete mientras la lirona dijo:

"¡La Sota!"

Chess, se desvaneció y la liebre corrió a sentarse y a acomodar las cosas de su mesa, mientras le gritaba al Sombrerero: "¡Escóndela!" y supuse que se refería a mí, porque lo siguiente que vi, fue cristal bloqueándome la vista y un líquido asqueroso pasando por mi garganta, mientras pude escuchar al Sombrerero decirme:

"Bébelo, rápido".

Continuará…

Gracias por leer las reviews serán apreciadas

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Sombrerero y yo**

"**¿Have you ever seen the picture of a much?" ****Mallymkum, the Dormouse**

**Capítulo 4: Mi muchosidad **

El Sombrerero me había metido una botella en la garganta con un brebaje que me hizo toser. Se parecía mucho al que había bebido para poder pasar por la puerta pequeña anteriormente. Comencé a encogerme aún más y el Sombrerero me levantó por la cintura metiéndome en una tetera de porcelana con rapidez.

"Cuidado con tu cabeza" me susurró mientras le ponía la tapa a la tetera. Me puse de pie y empecé a golpear la tetera: "¡Déjame salir!" A falta de respuesta, me quedé en silencio cuando escuché la voz de un hombre diciendo mi nombre:

"Estamos buscando a la chica, llamada... Alice"

"Hablando de la reina, aquí hay una pequeña canción que cantábamos en su honor" El Sombrerero le respondió, creo que tratando de defenderme y se puso a cantar junto con sus amigos: "Twinckle, twinckle, little bat, how I wonder where you´re at. Up a..." y luego se detuvo y el hombre desconocido para mí, habló de nuevo:

"Si la están ocultando, perderán la cabeza"

"Ya la perdimos" dijo el Sombrerero con su voz entrecortada y yo no pude evitar sonreír al comentario. "¡Ahora todos juntos!" y todos retomaron la canción: "Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky, Twinckle, twinckle, twinckle, twinckle"

Lo siguiente que oí, fue el olfatear de un perro y la exclamación del Sombrerero, y después un gruñido. Traté de asomarme por el agujero del pico de la tetera, pero este se oscureció, supongo que el Sombrerero lo había tapado. Entonces, el Sombrerero le dijo a alguien lo que me había dicho a mí hace un rato: "Downal wyth Bluddy Begh Hid". No supe hasta bastante después que había sucedido allí, pero de repente un perro comenzó a ladrar y el hombre desconocido dijo: "¡Sigan al sabueso!" y un segundo después: "Están todos locos" y la liebre le contestó:

"Muchas gracias"

Y seguido a esto, escuché una taza romperse. El Sombrerero abrió la tetera y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba desnuda porque mi vestido me quedaba grande, cerró la tapa avergonzado:

"Perdón. Un momento por favor" y metió un dedo para sacar un pedazo de la tela del vestido. Escuché los sonidos de una tijera muy veloz y un segundo después, metió un vestido de mi tamaño:

"Pruébate este, Alice"

Me lo puse, encajaba perfecto y di tres golpes en la tetera para que me dejara salir. El abrió la tetera otra vez y me dio un sonido de ternura mezclado con curiosidad. Me bajó en la mesa y otra vez se quedó mirándome, pero esta vez con dulzura.

"¡Me gusta!"

"Menos mal que el sabueso es uno de nosotros, si no te hubieran..." interrumpió la lirona, e hizo la mímica de degollar a una persona. Entonces, me vi obligada a preguntar:

"¿Por qué me están buscando?"

"Mejor, hay que llevarla con la reina Blanca. Ahí estará a salvo." respondió la liebre, quien se llamaba Thackery como me enteré mucho más tarde. "¡Cuchara!" dijo mirando fijo su cuchara de té.

El Sombrerero se quitó su sombrero y lo apoyó en la mesa: "Su carruaje, milady:"

"¿El sombrero?"

"¡Claro! Todos pueden viajar por caballo o tren, pero la mejor forma de viajar el sombrero es." y mientras yo me subía les dijo a los demás: "¿Acabo de rimar?"

"Me encanta viajar en sombrero" dijo la lirona.

"Mally, solo Alice esta vez." le dijo, deteniéndola y haciéndome saber su nombre: "Fairfarren, todos" dijo para saludar y comenzó a caminar para irse.

"'¿Qué haces espera?" le gritó la liebre y aunque no lo vi, supongo que le arrojó su taza, porque escuché como se rompía contra el suelo después de que el Sombrerero se agachara repentinamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero sé que al hombre le gustaba hablar solo. Mientras la tarde caía, recuerdo una de las cosas que dijo. Parecía un poema o una profecía.

"Twas brilig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves and the mome raths outgrabe (Era brilig, y los silescos tovos gironeaban y gimeaban en el waibo. Oh mimosos estaban los borogobos y guriflaban los ratacaibos)" Cansada de estar callada, me colgué de su sombrero y, dejándome caer en su hombro, le pregunté: "¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue eso?"

El me miró de reojo, de manera tenebrosa y me preguntó con un extraño acento: "¿Qué fue qué?" y siguió con su discurso: "The Jabbeworck, with eyes of flame and jaws that bite and claws that catch, beware the Jabberwock my son. And the frumios Bandersnacth. He took his Vorpal sword in hand. The Vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it death and with its head he went gallumphing back. (El Jabberwocky con ojos de fuego, dientes que muerden, garras que rasgan. Cuidado con el Jabberwocky, muchacho y el frumioso Bandersnacth. Él tomó la espada vórpica en su mano. Con ella aquí y allá cortó. Él lo dejó muerto y con su cabeza, el galumpiando volvió)"

Por alguna razón, estas palabras me hacían sentir mal. Era como estar en un sueño que me obligaba más que lo que yo podía soportar. No podía esperar a despertarme. Pobre tonta. Ojalá hubiera sabido entonces que la profecía era para mí y que el sueño era la realidad. Entonces, él volvió a mirarme y me dijo:

"Se trata todo de ti ¿Sabes?"

"No voy a matar nada. Yo no mato. Quítalo de tu mente"

Él se detuvo y agrandando sus ojos se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta: "Mente" y seguido a esto, me agarró y me dejó sobre una roca mientras se marchaba, dejándome sola.

"¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí!" le imploré y él se dio la vuelta y me miró con enojo

"Tú no matas. ¿Tienes idea de lo que la reina Roja ha hecho? Tu no matas"

"No podría aunque quisiera"

Su mirada cambió y vino a arrodillarse junto a mí: "No eres la misma que solías ser. Solías ser mucho más muchosa. Perdiste tu muchosidad"

"¿Mi muchosidad?"

Y me señaló el corazón: "Ahí adentro. Falta algo" De repente, me interesé en saber más sobre ese lugar:

"Dime lo que hizo la Reina Roja"

"No es una linda historia" contestó el, tratando de evitar el tema, como si lo estuviera poniendo incómodo. Sin embargo, insistí:

"Dímelo igual"

Y con sus aires de locura, el miró alrededor, observando un montón de ruinas quemadas y con horror en sus ojos me dijo:

"¡Fue aquí!"

Por su mirada, me di cuenta de que el tema era delicado, pero él, tan amable como era decidió contarme una larga historia para que yo entendiera que estaba sucediendo.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas.

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece


	5. Chapter 5

**EL Sombrerero y yo**

"**I found myself in Wonderland" Avril Lavigne, Underground**

**Capítulo 5: Witsend, dulce, Witsend **

Su historia, tan triste como él se sentía al recordarla, tardó como unas dos horas en contármela toda. Y recuerdo que comenzó algo así:

"Witsend tiene muchos significados en Underland. Para algunos es un lugar perdido en el tiempo, para otros algo que ya no existe y otros aseguran haber visto las ruinas alguna vez. Sin embargo, Witsend era un pueblo pequeño donde todos vivían felices hasta que un día fue destruido sin razón aparente."

"En Witsend, realizaban todos los años una fiesta temática. El tema podía ser cualquier cosa que se eligiera, animales, fechas, objetos, cualquier cosa. Luego se invitaba a la gente de Marmorreal (incluida por supuesto la reina) y la celebración duraba hasta que el último invitado se vaya. Una vez una de esas fiestas duró más de dos días"

"En fin, ese año el tema elegido fue: sombreros. Obviamente, gran parte de la idea fue mía, y estuve feliz de ayudar. Hice sombreros pequeños, inmensos, femeninos, masculinos, de formas irregulares o de formas exactas. Todo en esa fiesta, tenía forma de sombrero. Las tazas, los vasos, las fuentes, los pasteles, los juegos e incluso las flores. La decoración del lugar era increíble. El día era hermoso, soleado y con una brisa suave recorriendo todos los recovecos del pueblo. La gente bailaba alegres canciones, la reina le sonreía a todos, Chess revoloteaba aquí y allá, los chiquillos traviesos correteaban y yo aplaudía lo que era, en parte mi creación."

En ese segundo, Tarrant se detuvo para enjugarse las lágrimas. Mis ojos también se encontraban húmedos. Pude imaginar lo que Tarrant me estaba contando.

"Entonces, en medio de la fiesta, una sombra oscureció el esplendor de Witsend, obligando a todos a levantar la vista. Horrorizados, contemplamos a una inmensa bestia con forma de dragón de ojos rojos que parecía escupir un fuego eléctrico y violáceo. Chess desapareció por completo y me dejó solo y sin ayuda. Entonces hice, lo primero que mi mente me obligó a hacer, proteger a la reina. Aunque en ese momento era un Sombrerero, conservaba mi instinto de soldado que alguna vez había sido. Calmé a su caballo y la ayudé a escapar, pero sin querer esta perdió su corona y unos de sus guardias alfiles perdió la espada vórpica."

El Sombrerero se detuvo otra vez. Esta era la parte más dificil de la historia.

"No sabes cuánto lo intenté, Alice. Pero no pude salvarlos. Cuando volví a prestar atención al pueblo, todos habían muerto. No había nada más que ruinas y un extraño hombre con un parche de corazón, que se llevaba la espada vórpica con él. Ese Stayne. Él es quien te busca ahora. Aquel que vino a interrogarnos."

En ese instante pude entender bastante de lo que no entendía antes. Fue por eso que se había enojado tanto con Chess. Tarrant vio morir frente a sus ojos todo lo que amaba. Su familia, amigos, conocidos, su pueblo. Lo peor de todo era que él no había podido hacer nada. Todo pasó frente a sus ojos y él no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hoy que me pongo a pensarlo, me doy cuenta de que ese día algo se quebró dentro de Tarrant. La última pieza de cordura que habitaba en él, escapó. Ese día Tarrant pasó a ser conocido como el Sombrerero loco. Desde ese día, casi nadie lo llamó Tarrant. Ahora todos le decían Sombrerero. Incluso él mismo olvidaba a veces que tenía un nombre. Yo en particular solo lo llamé una vez por su verdadero nombre, pero para mí él siempre fue el Sombrerero.

Quisiera saber que pasaba por su cabeza ese día, ya que ese día la perdió. Ese día lo cambió. Ese día dejó lo que yo pude conocer y admirar, aunque creo que me hubiera gustado conocer al Tarrant cuerdo, no lo sé. Supongo que ahora nunca podré.

Cuando al fin terminó de contar su historia, el pobre hombre se había quedado mirando el vacío, completamente perdido del mundo real. Lo llamé un par de veces hasta que reaccionó:

"¡Sombrerero! ¡Sombrerero!"

"Estoy bien" dijo, pero no me convenció.

"¿Lo estás?" pero antes de responder, él miró hacia todos lados, buscando algo.

"¿Escuchaste eso? Estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo"

Yo, sin embargo, no había escuchado nada "¿Qué?"

"Oh, ¡Caballeros rojos!" dijo abruptamente y me metió en el bolsillo delantero de su ridículo saco, mientras se levantaba de un salto para correr. Entonces, sí escuché los ladridos de un perro y sonidos metálicos que sonaban cada vez más cerca de nosotros. Eran los naipes que habían aparecido junto al Bandersnacht.

Corrimos hasta la orilla de un lago (En realidad, él corrió, yo estaba en el saco) y Tarrant se detuvo. Se quitó el sombrero y con cuidado me subió en él:

"Ve hacia el sur hacia Trotter´s Botton, el castillo de la reina Blanca está un poco más adelante. Sujétate fuerte." Y seguido a esto, lanzó el sombrero en espiral por sobre el lago, mientras gritaba: "¡Down with the Bloody Red Queen!"

Di vueltas sin parar hasta que caí en la orilla contraria, dándome un gran golpe. Me levanté y cuando miré hacia atrás, el Sombrerero estaba haciendo una reverencia hacia los caballeros rojos que lo rodeaban, junto a un sabueso para llevárselo.

Me quedé sola en ese extraño mundo, otra vez y la sensación que me causaba ver al Sombrerero haberse entregado por mí fue horrible. Se me revolvía el estómago y la culpa remordía mi consciencia. Entonces, me metí bajo el sombrero y entre la hierba gigante para alguien de mi estatura, me quedé dormida.

Continuará…

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece**

Gracias por leer las reviews serán muy apreciadas


	6. Chapter 6

**El Sombrerero y yo**

"**I make the path" Alice Kingsley**

**Capítulo 6: Um, de Umbradge **

Tuve un sueño extraño. Pero no extraño porque algo raro sucediera, ya todo era bastante raro en Underland. Me refiero a extraño por la forma en que me hizo sentir. Me encontraba en un balcón hermoso, completamente blanco a la luz de la luna. Yo estaba mirando hacia el horizonte tranquilamente, cuando alguien se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Era el Sombrerero, que me preguntaba:

"¿Tienes idea de por qué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?" me di vuelta, y allí estaba él, sonriente como siempre. Pero esta vez se lo veía diferente. La forma en que me observaba era distinta, me hacía sentir sonrojada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir el sueño, un ruido de olfateo me despertó. Un hocico de perro se metió en el sombrero y lo levantó, haciendo que la brisa de la mañana me diera de lleno. Me puse de pie y me encontré frente al sabueso que había ayudado a capturar a Tarrant. Me sentí muy enojada con él, así que le grité:

"¡Se suponía que los alejarías! ¡El Sombrerero confió en ti!" El sabueso respondió con una grave voz:

"Tienen a mi esposa y cachorros" Entonces sentí que podría tener un poco de consideración por el perro.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Bayard"

"¡Siéntate!" me obedeció.

"¿Es tu nombre de casualidad Alice?" me preguntó, como todos los que había encontrado hasta ahora.

"Sí. Pero no soy esa de la que hablan" contesté un poco irritada.

"El Sombrerero no se hubiera entregado por cualquier Alice" allí me sentí culpable:

"¿Adónde se lo llevaron?"

"Al castillo de la reina Roja, en Salazem Grum"

"Vamos a rescatarlo"

"Eso no se ha predicho" empecé a impacientarme por la actitud de Bayard.

"¡No me importa! ¡El no estaría allá de no ser por mí!" Bayard seguía ignorándome.

"El Frabjous Day ya se acerca. Debes prepararte para vencer al Jabberwocky"

"Desde que me caí por esa madriguera, se me ha dicho que debo hacer y quien debo ser. Me han estirado, encogido, rasgado y metido dentro de una tetera. Me han acusado de ser Alice y de no ser Alice. Pero este es mi sueño. Yo decidiré adónde va ahora."

"Si te desvías del camino..."

"Yo hago el camino" y comencé a avanzar amenazadora hacia Bayard, quien bajó su cabeza para dejarme subir. Me coloqué detrás de su collar y me aferré a este "Llevame a Salazem Grum, Bayard y no te olvides del sombrero"

El perro se levantó de un salto y tomó el sombrero con su hocico, mientras empezaba a correr a muy buena velocidad. Me llevó a través de paisajes prácticamente desiertos y despoblados, hasta que divisamos un gran castillo rodeado por una fosa. Me bajé de Bayard frunciendo la nariz por el nauseabundo olor que salía del agua. No se podía ver bien gracias a una niebla espesa que flotaba por allí, así que me acerqué con cuidado a la orilla. Estaba llena de cabezas putrefactas flotando.

"Solo hay una forma de cruzar" me dijo Bayard.

"¿He perdido mi muchosidad, eh?" me dije a mí misma y tomé valor para cruzar. Salté cabeza por cabeza, quedándose mi pie estancado un par de veces en que no me fijé bien donde pisar y llegué al otro lado. Ahora debía cruzar un gran muro que estaba frente a mí. Supuse que no podría haberlo trepado así que desvié mi mirada hacia abajo y encontré un pequeño agujero en la piedra. Por suerte, yo cabía allí. Me di vuelta y le grité a Bayard, haciéndole una seña con mi mano:

"¡Bayard! ¡El sombrero!"

El sabueso tomó el sombrero con su boca, dio una vuelta y lo lanzó por los aires hacia el lado de adentro del castillo. Entonces, me metí por el agujero y me encontré en un jardín repleto de rosas rojas. Por alguna razón, esas rosas me resultaban familiares. Me escondí detrás de un tronco y pude ver que sucedía más allá.

Había un gran grupo de personas vestidas como la realeza misma. En el centro se encontraba una imponente mujer de una inmensa cabeza, sobremaquillada y de cabellos rojos. Supuse entonces que esa era la reina Roja de la que tanto hablaban. Estaban jugando al croquet pero de una manera muy particular. Usaban un puercoespín como bola y un flamenco como martillo. Allí estaban también el conejo blanco y el dodó que había conocido cuando había llegado a Underland. Estaban vestidos con ropa blanca y diseños de corazones rojos. Me di cuenta de que estaban prisioneros.

De repente, la reina le dio un gran golpe al puercoespín y lo envió cerca de mí, haciendo que todos mis cabellos volaran. Corrí hacia él y vi que sus patas estaban amarradas con una soga. Intenté desatarlo pero el animal se movía desesperadamente. Mientras, la reina gritó:

"¿Dónde está mi bola? ¡Page!"

Entonces, el conejo blanco apareció detrás de mí.

"¡Vaya! Es la Alice incorrecta. ¿Qué te trae aquí?"

"Vine a rescatar al Sombrerero"

"No vas a rescatar a nadie con ese tamaño"

"¿Tienes más de ese pastel que me hizo crecer?"

"¿Upelkuchen? Dejame ver, quizas tengo algo"

Me ofreció un pedazo inmenso de pastel y le di unas cuantas mordidas.

"¡No te lo comas todo!" me previno Mc Twips, pero yo ya estaba creciendo otra vez. "¡Oh, no! No, no hagas eso"

La reina seguía gritando "¡Page!" pero yo ya había crecido lo suficiente como para que mi ropa se rompiera. La reina me vio y con desprecio preguntó:

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es quien, Majestad" dijo Mc Twips "Esta es... um..." y con mi mirada lo detuve de seguir hablando.

"¿Um?" preguntó la reina y se me ocurrió una idea.

"De Umbradge"

"¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?"

"Me queda chica. He estado creciendo mucho últimamente. Soy más alta que cualquiera en Umbradge. Se ríen de mí. Así que vine a usted para ver si me comprendía"

La expresión de la reina cambió totalmente a aceptación: "Mi querida niña, cualquiera con una cabeza como esa de grande, es bienvenida en mi corte" y se dio vuelta para ordenar: "¡Alguien búsquele ropa! ¡Usen las cortinas si es necesario! ¡Pero vistan a esta enorme chica!"

Me hicieron ropa de mi tamaño, pero aun no sabía que debía hacer exactamente para rescatar al Sombrerero.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece


	7. Chapter 7

**El Sombrerero y yo**

"**I´ve been considering things that begin with the letter M" Tarrant Hightop, the Mad Hatter**

**Capítulo 7: ¿Dónde está Alice? **

Entré en un gran salón, siguiendo a la reina, que en el camino ya había sentenciado a cinco personas a que le corten la cabeza, por lo que entendí que era una persona muy dificil de tratar; y esta se sentó en su trono.

"¡Necesito un cerdo!"

Y un cerdo entró corriendo y se tiró al suelo para que la reina Roja pusiera sus pies sobre su estómago.

"Me encanta un estómago de cerdo caliente para mi dolor de pies. ¿Quieres uno Um?"

"No, gracias"

"Siéntate" me gritó. Vi hacia abajo y mi asiento era un almohadón sostenido por dos temblorosos monos. Me dio pena tener que sentarme cuando la reina me gritó por segunda vez.

"¡Váyanse!" le gritó a su corte; que estaba formada por personas que tenían demasiado grande algo como la nariz, las orejas, el busto, la barriga, el mentón o la frente. Todos juntos daban miedo. Se fueron dando un montón de reverencias.

"¿Dónde estás mis chicos gordos?" preguntó la reina en forma de monologo " Debes conocerlos ¡Chicos gordos!"

Y detrás de una columna aparecieron los Tweedles tomados de la mano. Les habían pintado un corazón en la frente de cada uno. Ellos también eran prisioneros.

"Oh, allí están ¿No son adorables? Hablan de una forma rara. Hablen, chicos. Diviértannos"

Ninguno de los dos habló, pero uno de ellos me reconoció. Con un movimiento de mi boca les dije: "¡No!" No quería que la reina me mandara cortar la cabeza.

"¡Hablen!" les gritó la reina.

"¿Esa no es...?" dijo uno.

"No, no es. Ni un poquito"

"Al contrario, creo que sí es"

"No es. No hay forma" y este pisó a su hermano, empezando así una pequeña y torpe pelea entre ambos. La reina, sin embargo, comenzó a reír de una forma muy molesta: "Amo a mis chicos gordos. Ahora, váyanse" Y los Tweedles se fueron mientras yo los miraba duramente para que no me delataran.

Entonces, entró un hombre muy alto, completamente vestido con una armadura negra y un parche de corazón rojo en su ojo derecho. Besó la mano de la reina que lo miraba con deseo y luego comenzó a observame. Yo pretendí ignorarlo hasta que el habló:

"¿Y quién es esta adorable criatura?" y allí me di cuenta de que ese era el hombre que había amenazado al Sombrerero antes en la fiesta del té. Era el tal Stayne.

"Um, mi nueva favorita"

"¿Tiene nombre?"

"Um"

Y luego, Stayne se dirigió a mí. Obviamente me reconocía: "Creo que tu nombre ha escapado de la memoria de la reina"

"Su nombre es Um ¡Idiota!" le gritó la reina, haciéndolo cambiar de opinión.

"De Umbradge" me pareció apropiado decir.

"¿Tuviste suerte con el prisionero?" le preguntó la reina a Stayne, mientras este se quitaba los guantes.

"Es muy terco"

"Eres muy suave. ¡Tráiganlo!"

Los sapos que sostenían la puerta la abrieron y entró en el salón un hombre de rojos cabellos caminando con la cabeza gacha y detrás de él, varios naipes rojos que lo apuntaban con una lanza. Era el Sombrerero. Cuando llegó en frente de nosotros, se arrodilló de tal forma que daba a entender que no había estado pasando por un buen momento. Levantó un poco los ojos y detuvo su mirada en mí, mientras la reina le preguntaba:

"Sabemos que Alice ha vuelto a Underland. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"He estado considerando cosas que comienzan con la letra M" dijo para esconder mi identidad. "Mentecato, motín, matar, malice"

"Ahora buscamos una palabra con A. ¿Dónde está Alice?"

"Ese chiquillo travieso. No lo sabría" el Sombrerero seguía hablando de mi como si fuera un varón. Nunca pude entender por qué.

"¿Qué tal si te corto la cabeza? ¿Lo sabrás entonces?"

Y el Sombrerero lanzó una risa maniaca haciéndome sonreír, pero obvio no agradó a la reina o a Stayne.

"Basta"

"Que cabeza tan grande tiene. Me gustaría mucho ensombrerarla"

"¿Ensombrerarla?"

"Sí. Yo solía ensombrerar a la reina Blanca, sabe. No tenía mucho con que trabajar, pobrecita. Su cabeza era tan pequeña." era obvio que el Sombrerero trataba de ganar la simpatía de la reina, pero Stayne y los naipes se ponían más en guardia cada vez que Tarrant daba un paso hacia adelante.

"Es pequeña. Una cabeza en miniatura" siguió Iracebeth.

"Pero esta. Lo que podría hacer con este monumento. Este orbe. No... Este magnífico y heroico globo" y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse de forma extraña, pero supongo que habrá sido la locura.

"¿Qué podrías hacer?" le dijo la reina, sumamente convencida. Tarrant levantó sus brazos, mostrando sus cadenas para ser liberado.

"Liberalo, Stayne." pero la Sota dudó de hacerlo, así que la reina le dijo "¿Cómo va a trabajar con las manos encadenadas?"

Entonces, Stayne no tuvo más que ceder y desencadenar a Tarrant con un solo blandir de su espada. Y el discurso del Sombrerero continuó:

"Bueno. ¿Le pongo una toca o un sombrero de paja? ¿O algo para el _boudoir_? Acampanado... " y su acento cambió otra vez, como cuando se había enojado con Chess y hablaba más rápido a cada palabra:"... capirote, cofia, redecilla, tarbuch, pagri, kipá, de ala ancha, boina, hongo, bicornio, tricornio, cinta, de abanico, de dormir, fez..."

"Sombrerero" le suspiré por lo bajo.

"¿Fez?" preguntó, en un agudo tono. La reina dijo entonces:

"¡Déjennos!" Y le dirigió una sonrisita al Sombrerero.

Allí, fui despachada a una habitación enteramente llena de objetos rojos y el Sombrerero fue enviado a trabajar. En cuanto pude, me escapé hacia el jardín a recuperar el sombrero del Sombrerero y luego me dirigí hacia su taller para ir a hablarle. Aun teníamos que escapar de allí.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece


	8. Chapter 8

**El Sombrerero y yo**

"**Have I gone mad?" Tarrant Hightop, the Mad Hatter**

**Capítulo 8: La espada escondida **

Lo encontré trabajando con sus sombreros. Tenía un delantal con un gran corazón rojo en el frente. Estaba sonriente y entusiasta. Me aproxime a él despacio, poniendo el sombrero en un mueble. Vi los sombreros que había fabricado. Eran muy hermosos y delicados, todos en gamas de rojo y negro, algunos incluso con forma de corazón.

"Son maravillosos" le comenté "Debes dejarme probar uno"

"Es bueno trabajar en mi oficio otra vez" me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Que pena que los hagas para ella"

Y el Sombrerero dejó de trabajar y comenzó a mirar de un lado al otro, un tanto paranoico.

"¿Cuál es el Sombrerero conmigo?" murmuró para sí mismo. "¿Sombrerero? Ma... ma..." y entonces enloqueció. Se arrancó el delantal y comenzó a golpear los maniquíes que estaban allí. Intentó irse más lejos, pero una cadena en su pie se lo impedía. Cayó al suelo aun gritando y me acerqué a él. Estaba tan fuera de sí que cuando lo sujeté, me agarró las manos, tan fuerte que arañó una de mis muñecas y me lastimó. Entonces, lo tomé por sus mejillas y le grité:

"¡Sombrerero!"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?" y me lo dijo con tanta desesperación que solo le pude dirigir una mirada de desentendimiento. "Estoy aterrado, Alice. No me gusta aquí. Hay mucha gente"

Estábamos en el suelo, yo acariciando su rostro para tratar de calmarlo y el divagaba sin parar. Luego, Tarrant notó la sangre en mi muñeca:

"¿Alice? ¿Yo te hice esto?"

"No importa, no me duele"

"Alejate de mí, Alice. Soy peligroso"

"No es cierto. No es tu culpa." le dije y volví a sujetar sus mejillas. "Aún tenemos que salir de aquí"

"¿Me he vuelto loco?" me preguntó al fin. Y entonces hice lo que mi padre solía hacer. Le puse la mano en la frente y le diagnostiqué: "Me temo que sí. Estás totalmente loco." y la expresión de Tarrant era muy triste "Pero te diré un secreto, las mejores personas lo están" y en su rostro sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa. Nos pusimos de pie y yo tomé su sombrero:

"Aquí" se lo puse "Así está mejor. Luces como tú otra vez." y nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos, hasta que el momento fue cortado por el grito lejano de la reina:

"¡Sombrerero! ¿Dónde están mis sombreros? ¡No soy una monarca paciente!"

Y Tarrant se apresuró a decirme: "Me han dicho que esconde la espada Vorpica en el castillo. El conejo te ayudará. Encuéntrala, Alice. Llevásela a la reina Blanca."

"Iremos con la reina Blanca juntos" yo no quería irme sin él, pero él me dijo

"¿Por qué siempre eres muy pequeña o muy alta?" y solo pude sonreírle al hombre loco. Me apuré en salir buscando al conejo, pero en el camino me encontré con los Tweedles.

"Tweedles"

"Alice" me dijo uno muy contento.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Dónde está el conejo?" pero como siempre los Tweedles no me escucharon.

"¿Cómo es que eres tan grande?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"Ella no es tan grande. Así es normalmente." Corrigió el otro.

"Estoy seguro de que era más pequeña cuando la conocimos"

"Es porqué bebió el pishalver para pasar por la puerta"

"Oh, sí"

Ahora que habían terminado de discutir les pregunté otra vez: "¿Dónde está el conejo?"

Y los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo señalando hacia lugares contrarios. "Hacia allá" Me di cuenta de que seguir hablando con ellos era inútil, así que seguí mi instinto. Me encontré con el conejo y la lirona, Mally, que al parecer no se alegraba mucho de verme.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Rescato al Sombrerero"

"Yo estoy rescatando al Sombrerero"

"Él me dijo que la espada vórpica está escondida en el castillo. Ayúdenme a encontrarla"

"Yo no tomo ordenes de grandes y galumpiadoras..." dijo ella sacando su espada.

"¡Shu!" la interrumpí para que se callara y me dirigí a Mc Twips, que se veía muy nervioso "¿Qué te sucede, Mc Twips?"

"Yo sé dónde está la espada" dijo, titubeando. Obviamente, estaba aterrado. Me llevó hacia la parte de afuera del castillo hasta una pequeña choza que se encontraba en uno de los patios internos.

"La espada está allá adentro. Ten cuidado Alice" me previno cuando comencé a acercarme. A cada paso que daba, el olor de lo que estuviera allí adentro me rodeaba y se me hacía más conocido.

"Conozco ese olor" me dije. Me asomé por una hendija de la puerta y allí estaba la bestia que me había rasguñado el brazo antes. El Bandersnacth estaba profundamente dormido e incluso así, causaba un gran temor en mí.

"No voy a entrar allí" le dije a Mc Twips "Mira lo que esa cosa le hizo a mi brazo" y removí la mordaza que rodeaba la herida. Estaba completamente hinchada y mucho más roja que antes.

"Querida, ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado?"

"No estaba así antes"

Mc Twips estaba tan nervioso que empezó a hiperventilar, hasta caer desmayado en el suelo. Lo llevé hacia adentro y se me ocurrió una idea para buscar la espada. Me encontré con Mally mientras esta buscaba al Sombrerero:

"¿Sombrerero? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sombrerero?"

"Mallymkum. ¿Aun tienes el ojo de Bandersnacth?"

"Justo aquí" dijo, golpeando el ojo que tenía en una redecilla colgada de su cintura.

"Lo necesito"

"Ven a buscarlo" me respondió enojada. Un poco irritada estaba por su actitud así que le arrebaté el ojo mientras ella se quejaba.

"¡Hey! ¡Devuélvelo!"

Sin escucharla más, me fui hacia afuera otra vez, pero cuando estaba en el pasillo, noté que alguien me seguía. Era Stayne. Este me acorraló contra la pared:

"Me gustas, Um. Me gusta la inmensidad" su mirada era perversa y me causó un asco tremendo, así que me libré de él.

"Alejate de mí" y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el patio interno. Abrí la puerta de la choza y el Bandersnacth se despertó de a poco.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por leer las reviews serán apreciadas**

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece**


	9. Chapter 9

**El Sombrerero y yo**

"**How this for muchness?" Alice Kingsley**

**Capítulo 9: Huida de Salazem Grum **

Le ofrecí su ojo:

"Tengo tu ojo" pero la bestia me devolvió un gruñido. Decidí entonces dárselo y lo hice rodar por el suelo. El Bandersnacth lo tomó y con cuidado, dando un respingo, se lo volvió a colocar en su lugar. Mientras, comencé a buscar la espada vórpica, revolviendo la mugrienta paja que se encontraba en la choza.

Así, bajo una manta oscura, hallé un gran cofre de plata, repleto de grabados de caballeros luchando. Tenía una gran cerradura en el frente y traté de abrirla. Estaba cerrada. Cuando más forcejeaba, el Bandersnacth se ponía más impaciente de mi presencia allí. Me rendí entonces y me senté, removiendo la mordaza que cubría mi herida. Estaba muy hinchada y me dolía mucho. Supongo que habrá sido el dolor, pero debí haberme quedado dormida, porque lo próximo que recuerdo fue haber visto el amanecer a través de la ventana de esa choza.

Levanté un poco más mi mirada, y allí estaba el Bandersnacht, de pie frente a mí, como si hubiera estado esperando a que yo me levantara. Su mirada quería decirme algo, pero por desfortuna, este animal no tenía la capacidad de hablar. Recuerdo haber pensado "¡El unico animal que me quiere decir algo importante no puede hablar! ¡Qué ironía!" hasta que luego presté atención a su cuello. Una pequeña llavecita en forma de corazón, colgaba de su collar.

Traté de tomarla con cuidado y cuando al fin la obtuve, el Bandersnacht me pasó la lengua por la herida, cicatrizándola totalmente.

"Supongo que ahora estamos a mano" le mencioné mientras él se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras en señal de calma hacia mí.

Abrí entonces el cofre y me encontré con una hermosa espada brillante. Su filo era azulado y estaba incrustada de joyas en el centro de la hoja. La tomé y regresé al castillo lo más rápido que pude.

Llegué a la oficina del sombrerero y me encontré con Mally intentando abrir la cadena de Tarrant con una aguja:

"Hazte para atrás, Mallymkum" y me dirigí al sombrerero "¿Qué te parece esto de muchosidad?" levanté la espada para tratar de romper las cadenas del sombrerero. Sin embargo, el trató de detenerme:

"No. No debe ser usada para nada más que para..." y la puerta se abrió detrás de mí. Era Stayne y venía acompañado por naipes rojos. Stayne les ordenó:

"Arresten a esa chica por seducción indebida"

"¡Sombrerero!" le gritó Mally a Tarrant, quien de inmediato se puso de pie:

"Llévasela a la reina Blanca"

"No me voy sin ti"

"¡Vete!" me gritó, pero no me moví. Los naipes rojos comenzaron a avanzar y Tarrant los derribó con unos grandes rollos de tela. Le arrojó un sombrero inmenso a Stayne, pero este lo rebanó en dos y se dispuso a atacar al sombrerero. Comenzaron a luchar, Stayne con su espada y Tarrant con lo que fuera que encontrase. Yo no pude hacer nada, por alguna razón me quedé quieta y en silencio observando la escena. En un momento, Tarrant quedó subido a una silla y con un perfume en la mano, listo para rociarlo sobre Stayne y Mally me anunció:

"¡Corre, Alice!" y se tapó la boca cuando notó que había dicho mi verdadero nombre.

Todos nos quedamos quietos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal, ahora que mi cabeza corría peligro.

"¿Alice?" dijo Stayne mirándome perversamente mientras yo comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Corre!" me dijo el sombrerero y le obedecí, corriendo a más no poder. Escuché, mientras me marchaba, un golpe seco y a Stayne gritar:

"¡Síganla!"

Conseguí salir al patio interno del castillo, donde se encontraba la choza del Bandersnacht, seguida de montones de naipes y entonces, quedé acorralada. La Sota de Corazones, salió detrás de ellos cuando me encontré rodeada, caminando de manera arrogante:

"Alice. Claro. ¿Cómo no lo he visto? Bueno, ha pasado un largo tiempo y solo eras una pequeña entonces. Dame la espada"

Cada vez, salían más naipes del castillo y se ponían a mi alrededor, amenazadores. Sin embargo, no tuve la intención de devolver la espada.

"La reina se alegrará tanto de cortarte la cabeza" Dos naipes me tomaron por los brazos, justo cuando escuchamos que dentro de la choza de madera, el Bandersnacth gruñía. La bestia apareció de golpe, derribando todos los naipes que se cruzaron y se paró frente a mí para dejarme subir. Pegó un salto y en un segundo, ya estábamos fuera de Salazem Grum. Afuera, Bayard me estaba esperando.

"Bayard, a Marmorreal" le indiqué para no perder tiempo. Seguimos huyendo como por una hora, hasta que al fin divisamos un castillo blanco inmenso hecho completamente de mármol. Era hermoso, pero no disfruté mucho de la vista ya que mi mente seguía pensando en el futuro del sombrerero. Stayne sabía que Tarrant trató de ayudarme, y con el humor de la reina, seguro que no la pasaría nada bien. Ni siquiera quise pensar en la voz gritona de la reina Roja "¡Córtenle la cabeza!". Sacudí mi cabeza y bajé del Bandersnacth. Entré en el castillo blanco y, luego de pedir indicaciones a unos guardias que lucían como alfiles de ajedrez, llegué al salón central en donde una hermosa y albina mujer me esperaba con una sonrisa inmensa sentada en un trono.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece


	10. Chapter 10

**El sombrerero y yo**

"**In fact, you´re almost Alice" Absolem, The Blue Caterpillar**

**Capítulo 10: Conversación con una oruga **

"Bienvenida a Marmorreal" dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

La reina Blanca tenía una forma muy extraña de levantar los brazos mientras hablaba y su voz dispersaba suavidad. Era una mujer hermosa que de pies a cabeza, exceptuando sus labios y sus ojos negros, era blanca. Me acerqué a ella y le entregué la espada vórpica "Creo que esto le pertenece a usted"

La reina Blanca tomó la espada en sus manos y la contempló como si esta fuera a romperse, cerrando con cuidado los ojos y soltando un suspiro de alivio. "La espada vórpica ha vuelto a casa" murmuró para sí misma y puso la espada en una armadura "La armadura está completa" y luego se dio vuelta para decirme "Ahora todo lo que necesitamos en un campeón. Eres más alta de lo que yo pensaba"

"Comí demasiado upelkuchen"

"Oh, ven conmigo entonces" dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

Me condujo hasta la cocina y justo antes de entrar, la reina se agachó para esquivar un gran plato de sopa que alguien había revoleado a la pared. Esto me resultó familiar:

"¿La liebre de Marzo está aquí?" le pregunté

"Llegas tarde para tu sopa, niña tonta" me respondió la Liebre mientras saltaba de acá para allá, llevando un cucharón y una sartén.

Probé un poco de la sopa que chorreaba en la pared "Le falta sal"

"Aquí está tu sal" y me arrebató el salero que por surte pude esquivar y se estrelló contra la pared. Me acerqué a la mesa que estaba llena de frascos, botellas y embudos; y la reina comenzó a buscar algo entre ellas. "Pishalver, déjame pensar"

En un embudo que estaba sobre una pequeña caldera, comenzó a meter cosas: "Una pizca de grasa de lombriz, orina de libélula, dedos de manteca" al momento me impresioné bastante ya que esos dedos lucía como dedos de verdad. Supongo que la reina había notado mi cara de impresión porque agregó "Mi hermana prefirió estudiar dominio de seres vivientes. Cuéntame, ¿Qué te pareció ella?"

"Perfectamente horrible"

"¿Y su… cabeza?"

"Bulbosa"

Sin embargo, la reina Blanca seguía defendiendo a la Roja: "Yo creo que hay algo creciéndole allí y está presionando sobre sus emociones" y echó en la preparación más cosas "Tres monedas del bolsillo de un hombre muerto, dos cucharadas de vagas ilusiones" Yo aún no comprendía porqué ella pretendía que todo estaba bien:

"No se imagina las cosas que pasan allí" y la reina puso una expresión de tristeza:

"Oh, sí lo imagino." la reina tomó un cucharón "Pero cuando un campeón se adelante para matar al Jabberwocky, los seguidores de mi hermana se levantarán en contra de ella." y al finalizar esto, escupió en el brebaje. "Creo que eso es suficiente" me dijo sonriente. Sirvió un poco en el cucharón de madera y me lo ofreció "Sopla"

Le obedecí y me tomé ese líquido espantoso, pero esta vez no tosí, ya estaba acostumbrada. Me puse de pie y empecé a encogerme hasta llegar a mi tamaño normal. Tuve que sostener mi vestido para que no se cayera.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho, gracias"

"Hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo" me dijo, ofreciéndome su mano otra vez. Primero, me dio otra ropa para ponerme y luego me llevó hacia el patio. Estaba oscuro y la reina me señaló un pilar rodeado de esta espesa niebla, que cuando me acercaba me di cuenta de que era humo.

"¿Absolem?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó con aire arrogante y sopló una bocanada de humo hacia mí, haciéndome toser.

"Deja de hacer eso. Pensé que ya lo habías dicho, soy Alice, pero no la que buscan"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó mientras mordisqueaba su pipa

"Tú me lo has dicho"

"Yo dije que no eras Alice entonces, pero eres mucho más Alice ahora. De hecho eres casi Alice"

"Incluso si lo soy, no puedo matar al Jabberwocky aunque mi vida dependiera de eso"

"Dependerá de eso. Así que te aconsejo que tengas la espada vórpica a mano cuando el Frabjous Day llegue"

"Te ves tan real. A veces olvido que esto es un sueño" aun yo creía estar dormida y Absolem me lanzó otra bocanada de humo para molestarme "¿¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso!"

Lo oruga comenzó a reírse con fuerza y sonoramente, así que me fui de allí y en el camino me encontré con la reina Blanca.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia del sombrerero**

"**It´s against my vows to harm any living creature" Mirana, The White Queen**

**Capítulo 11: Culpen al mercurio**

Acompañé a la reina hasta un balcón en donde había un pequeño telescopio. Los costados de este balcón eran de, obviamente, mármol blanco, pero estos capiteles tenían forma de caballos de ajedrez. Nos quedamos allí un buen rato en silencio.

Mi mente volvió a pensar en el sombrerero y sin querer se me escapó una sonrisa cuando recordé su risa frívola en Salazem Grum.

"Piensas en Tarrant ¿Verdad Alice?"

"¿Cómo...?"

"Solamente lo veo en tus ojos querida"

"Sí. Estoy preocupada por él."

"¿Te sientes culpable?"

"La verdad que sí. El arriesgó su cabeza por mí culpa. Es que... solo no quiero que le pase nada malo"

"Yo tampoco"

Una pregunta pasó por la mente de Alice "¿Él siempre ha sido así?"

"¿Loco?" Alice asintió "En realidad, no. Su historia es muy triste pero básicamente explica todo su ser"

"¿Y cuál es su historia?" le pregunté interesada y la albina soberana comenzó una larga historia.

"Desde pequeño, en su pueblo natal, Witsend, Tarrant había soñado con crecer y convertirse en sombrerero. Le apasionaba la costura, fabricar cosas que la gente usara encima y ser reconocido por eso. Hizo sus primeros sombreros para su familia y amigos en edades tempranas.

Pero su padre, hombre duro y antiguo soldado, ignorando la voluntad de su hijo, lo obligó a seguir sus pasos. Tarrant supo que no valía la pena hacerle frente. Tuvo que aceptarlo y fue soldado, para la mí. Sin embargo, su vocación por los sombreros era cada vez más fuerte, así que se dedicaba a hacerlos cuando tenía tiempo libre."

"Una vez, luego de una larga estadía aquí, en el castillo por haber sido convocado para trabajar de guardia, lo interrumpí una vez mientras él hacía un sombrero. Primero se sintió avergonzado y luego, ante mi insistencia confesó que eso era lo que gustaba hacer."

"Al finalizar esa conversación, nos hicimos muy amigos. Tenemos bastante en común, problemas con relaciones familiares. Tarrant comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. Cortar, pegar, coser, moldear... eso era lo que él necesitaba. No estar parado en una puerta sosteniendo una espada. Entonces, así fue como él comenzó a trabajar de sombrerero."

"Esto cambió completamente su vida. Aquellos que lo conocimos cuerdo desearíamos que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Su locura estaba completamente ligada a su trabajo. Él estaba completamente feliz de hacer lo que quería y no lo que su padre le ordenaba. Lamentablemente, él no notó ningún cambio en su persona, él estaba contento. Sin embargo, Chess, fue el primero en notar los cambios en él. Sus cabellos comenzaron a enrojecerse en una etapa temprana y su piel era cada vez más pálida. Nos preocuparon al principio, pero creímos que no era nada. No pensamos que nuestro amigo se estaba volviendo… loco. "

"Principalmente, sus ojos fueron afectados. Cada día estaban más verdes, y extrañamente más grandes. También tenían algo más en particular, cambiaban de color según sus emociones. Rojo, para el enojo, azul para la preocupación o el miedo, verde para la tranquilidad y quien sabe cuántos más. Tarrant ignoraba los cambios, nadie supo si era por no aceptarlo o porque realmente no se daba cuenta. Creíamos que escuchaba voces, pero sólo él sabía eso. Para cuando las cosas empeoraron, ya era demasiado tarde."

"Comenzó a hablar solo. Hacía una pregunta y luego se las contestaba, o al contrario preguntaba cosas sin respuesta una y otra vez. Sus cambios en las emociones comenzaban a superponerse. Quizás un segundo estaba tranquilo y al siguiente estaba enojado. Y cuando se enojaba era terrible. Yo lo he visto enojado. Esos arranques de furia siempre me hicieron sentir pena por él. De verdad asustaba. Recuerdo que sus ojos se ponían rojos y una sombra oscura rodeaba sus ojos. Comenzaba a lanzar objetos y no reconocía a las personas o se lastimaba solo. Se estaba volviendo peligroso para los demás y para sí mismo. Sin embargo, cuando por fin se calmaba, se sentaba en el suelo muy asustado y lloraba, rogando por ayuda. No entendía lo que le sucedía. Todo esto acompañado por supuesto al cambio incesante en sus ojos."

"Llegó un punto en el que Chess, acompañado de Thackery y Mally, imploraron por mi ayuda. Tenían que hacer algo. Algo estaba mal con Tarrant. Debo reconocer que me di cuenta muy tarde de la razón de la locura de Tarrant. Estuvimos buscando la razón de los problemas de nuestro sombrerero, cuando era eso lo que le acomplejaba. Me arrepiento tanto de haberlo convencido de empezar en el oficio. El mercurio. Ya era tarde."

"El mercurio en el pegamento para los sombreros. Eso era. Y lamentablemente ya era tarde. El mercurio estaba en su sistema y lo había cambiado por completo. No sabíamos que hacer. Algunos de nosotros hasta no hace mucho conservábamos la esperanza de que nuestro amigo siguiera allí, pero Tarrant enloquecía frente a nuestros ojos y solo podíamos culpar al mercurio."

La reina se quedó en silencio, quizás esperando a que yo dijera algo. Pero la reina me preguntó:

"Me gustaría tener un campeón para ahora"

"¿Por qué no mata usted al Jabberwocky? Usted debe de tener el poder"

"Es en contra de mis votos lastimar a cualquier criatura viviente" una luciérnaga voló hacia ella y la reina la espantó con un movimiento de sus manos. Entonces, Mirana pareció haber visto algo en el horizonte, porque se acercó al telescopio y sin más dijo" Tenemos compañía" para luego irse con los brazos levantados.

Me aproximé al telescopio y sonreí. A lo lejos, Tarrant venía con los Tweedles tomados de la mano junto a Mc Twips, Mally y familia de Bayard. Por suerte, se habían salvado.

Continuará…

Las reviews serán apreciadas, gracias por leer

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia del sombrerero**

"**And it´s a good size. ****It´s a great size. ****It´s the rigth and proper Alice´s size!" ****Tarrant Hightop, The Mad Hatter**

**Capítulo 12: Mi apropiado tamaño **

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y salí del castillo a mi encuentro con el sombrerero. En general, fue una escena muy feliz, de reencuentro. Los Tweedles corrieron hacia Mirana que los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Bayard corrió hacia su esposa y sus cachorros. Yo, me sentía muy feliz ahora que sabía que él estaba bien. Corrí otro poco más para llegar a él y ante su sonrisa, me lancé para abrazarlo. Pude notar que mi abrazo lo sorprendió, así que lo solté:

"Estoy tan feliz de verte. Creí que te iban a..."

Con una sonrisa incomparable, el me interrumpió: "Yo también. Pero no lo hicieron. Y ahora aquí estoy, todavía en una pieza." Y entonces, la voz del sombrerero iba cada vez más grave y más fácil "Y me alegro de que no lo hicieran ahora que te veo otra vez. Me hubiera arrepentido de no volverte a ver, ahora que eres tú. Y en el tamaño apropiado ¡El tamaño apropiado de Alice!"

"¡Sombrerero!" le grité tomándolo por los hombros, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Confundido, respondió entrecortado:

"Tamaño. Fez. Estoy bien"

"¿Dónde está tu sombrero?" le pregunté, viendo que no lo llevaba puesto. Él tampoco había notado que no lo tenía puesto y una masa de aire a su izquierda comenzó a moverse:

"Cheshire" le dije mientras el gato sonriente se materializaba con el sombrero entre sus patas. Se lo entregó al sombrerero y me miró a mí:

"¿Cómo está tu brazo, amor?"

"Ya sanó"

"Adiós, dulce sombrero" dijo mientras acariciaba el sombrero para desaparecer en el aire, dejando a Tarrant con un gran recelo por su galera.

Como ya era tarde, Mirana dijo que fuéramos a cenar pero a mí no me apetecía, así que me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, pero como no me sentía cómoda allí tampoco, me dirigí hacia el balcón en donde había estado hablando con la reina.

Me encontraba mirando la luna llena de ese hermoso paisaje. Comencé a pensar en cómo iba mi sueño hasta ahora. Se había complicado más, todos esperaban mucho de mí. Pasos a mis espaldas interrumpieron mi pensamiento.

"¿Tienes idea de por qué es un cuervo igual que un escritorio?" Tarrant se acercó con su sombrero y lo apoyó en la baranda, donde yo estaba apoyada también. Su pregunta, acompañada de su manera tierna de decirla, me hizo sonreír.

"Dejame pensarlo" le contesté haciéndome la interesante.

"Sabes qué día es mañana ¿Verdad?"

Tarrant había disminuido mi humor con esa pregunta "El Frabjous Day ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Quisiera poder despertar"

"Aun crees que es un sueño ¿No es así?"

"Claro. Esto viene de mi propia mente"

"Eso significaría que no soy real" continuó con una expresión rara

"Eso me temo. Es solo un fragmento de mi imaginación" le dije sin darme cuenta de que herí sus sentimientos, ya que él empezó a gesticular con la boca, como si se fuera a derrumbar. Me apuré a corregir mis palabras "Yo soñaría con alguien que está medio loco"

Al parecer le devolví la alegría, su sonrisa estaba presente otra vez "Si, sí. Pero tendrías que estar media loca para soñarme"

No pude evitar sonreírle "Entonces, debo estarlo" Yo tenía sueño, pero sentí que esa conversación aún no había acabado. Me levanté de la barandilla y lo miré a los ojos "Te extrañaré al despertar" Me quedé allí como por un segundo, pero me acobardé y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Caminé por el pasillo que tenía muy poca luz, pero antes de hacer más de un metro, una mano se posó en mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba él, con el sombrero puesto.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté

"Yo también te extrañaré si mañana me despierto y descubro que esto ha sido un sueño"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esto" y Tarrant se acercó a mí de forma nerviosa y me dio un besito muy dulce. Se sintió tan extraño. Era mi primer beso y yo creía que era un sueño. Sus labios sobre los míos no estuvieron mucho tiempo pero fue el suficiente para hacerme ver su punto. Dejándome aun sorprendida, él se despidió: "Buenas noches, Alice. Solo por si mañana te despiertas de este sueño" y sin más se marchó.

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Me di cuenta de que aunque me quería, en cierto sentido estaba enojado conmigo por creer que todo Underland, incluyéndolo, era un sueño. Puedo comprender por qué se enojó.

En fin, volví a mi cuarto, con el corazón saltando por mi boca y me metí en la cama para dormir. Fue en vano, porque cuanto más trataba de dormir, más recordaba lo que acababa de pasar.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia del sombrerero**

"**This place is real. ****So are you and so is the Hatter" Alice Kingsley**

**Capítulo 13: ¿Underland o Wonderland? **

A la mañana siguiente era el Frabjous Day. Me levantaron temprano y me llevaron hacia afuera del castillo, donde la reina Blanca iba a seleccionar a su campeón, aunque yo sabía muy bien que quería que yo fuera. Estaba Mirana frente a su pueblo y yo a su lado, mientras Mc Twips tocó la trompeta para llamar la atención de todos.

Entre la multitud se encontraba Tarrant, lo distinguí por su gran sombrero. Traté de mirarlo con disimulo. Yo tenía vergüenza en ese momento de verlo, pero cuando podía le echaba un ojo. Sin embargo, cuando él me devolvía la mirada, yo fingía distraerme con las flores que crecían en los canteros.

En fin, Mc Twips dijo: "¿Quién se acercara a ser el campeón de la Reina Blanca?"

Tarrant se adelantó con paso seguro, sonriéndome altaneramente "Ese seré yo"

"Tienes pocas habilidades de evaporación" le mencionó Chess, apareciendo de brazos cruzados a su lado, molestándolo al parecer "Yo debería ser el elegido"

"Yo lo haré" se adelantó Mallymkum.

"No, yo" dijo un Tweedle levantando una pequeña espada de madera

"No, yo" dijo el otro Tweedle imitando a su hermano.

La reina, sin embargo, parecía dudar de elegir a cualquiera de estos y pidió con su mirada al conejo blanco que desenrollara el oraculum. Este obedeció y lo hizo rodar por la escalerilla. Los Tweedles se acercaron a este y observaron lo que decía:

"No puede ser otro. No hay forma" dijo uno de ellos

"Si no es Alice, no se muere"

"Alice, no puedes vivir tu vida para complacer a otros" me dijo la reina "La elección debe de ser tuya porque cuando enfrentes a esa criatura, lo harás sola"

Estas palabras se sintieron tal cual litros de agua fría corriendo por mis venas. Me di cuenta de que ellos esperaban que enfrentara a esa bestia, el Jabberwocky. Miré el suelo un segundo y luego me animé a mirar al frente. La multitud me observaba con ojos presionantes. Mi respiración comenzó a ser hiperventilada y cometí el error de mirar a Tarrant. Por alguna razón, al mirar sus ojos entré en pánico. Salí corriendo de allí, como había hecho anteriormente cuando me escapé de mi compromiso en Aboveland.

Llegué hasta donde había muchos arbustos y comencé a caminar de lado a lado para aclarar mi mente. No funcionaba. Me senté, entonces a llorar en una banca. Estaba muy preocupada, temía sin saber por qué. Mis sentimientos me confundían y asustaban.

"Nada nunca se arregló con lágrimas" una voz a mis espaldas me sermoneó. Levanté mi cabeza y vi que Absolem estaba colgado de cabeza en una rama.

"¿Absolem? ¿Por qué estás de cabeza?"

"He llegado al fin de esta vida"

"¿Te vas a morir?"

"A transformar"

"No te vayas. Necesito de tu ayuda. No sé qué hacer"

"No te puedo ayudar si no sabes quién eres, niña estúpida"

Sus palabras me ofendieron aún más en este estado: "¡No soy estúpida! Mi nombre es Alice. Vivo en Londres. Tengo una madre llamaba Helen y una hermana llamada Margaret. Mi padre era Charles Kingsley. Él tenía una visión del mundo diferente y nadie lo podía detener. Soy su hija. Soy Alice Kingsley."

Mis palabras de enojo alegraron a la vieja oruga "Alice. Al fin. Solo eras una pequeñita la primera vez que estuviste aquí. Lo llamaste Wonderland, si mal no recuerdo"

"Wonderland" pronuncié para mí misma. Era como decir Underland, pero no era lo mismo. ¿Wonderland? Esta palabra hizo que muchas imágenes pasarán por mi cabeza. Me vi a mi misma siendo interrogada por Absolem, cuando este no tenía arrugas. Me vi siendo guiada por Chess hacia una merienda de locos. Pude verme pintando las rosas blancas de rojo por órdenes de la Bloody Big Head. Mi primera estadía en Underland pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante. "Curiosezco y curiosezco" me dije, recordando que era mi manera de referirme a lo raro y curioso cuando niña. "No era un sueño. Era un recuerdo. Este lugar es real. Tú también igual que el sombrerero" le comenté emocionada de que Underland era real.

"Y también el Jabberwocky" agregó tranquilamente la oruga "Recuerda, la espada Vórpica sabe lo que quiere. Lo que debes hacer es aferrarte a ella" Absolem iba desapareciendo en su crisálida "Fairfarren, Alice. Quizás te encuentre en otra vida"

Con esta nueva información en mi mente, tomé la decisión de levantarme. Me dirigí hacia el salón principal de Marmorreal y tomé la armadura que sostenía la espada Vórpica. Me la pusé y salí afuera. En el camino, me encontré con el Bandersnacth. Este se sintió contento de verme, comenzó a saltar como un perro juguetón y me monté en su lomo. Segura de mí misma, salí al encuentro con las tropas de la reina. Ella iba al frente y Tarrant a su derecha con una gran espada en su poder. Me situé en medio de ellos, ante sus sonrisas y entonces marchamos. Un duelo se acercaba.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia del sombrerero**

"**Only if you believe it is" Tarrant Hightop, The Mad Hatter**

**Capítulo 14: Esto es imposible**

Mi estómago estaba revuelto. Mi cabeza no podía concentrarse. Mi respiración era hiperventilada. Estas y muchas más fueron las sensaciones que iba teniendo mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el campo de batalla. Tenía mucho miedo, ahora que sabía que Underland era real, perder mi vida era un peligro importante.

"No deberías preocuparte tanto" dijo una voz a mi derecha. Tarrant había interrumpido el dictado de mi pensamiento.

"Temo por mi vida"

"Deberías. Si no se teme por la vida ¿Por qué se va a temer?"

"La verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de existencialismo"

"¿Y eso que es?"

"No importa" al parecer esa corriente de pensamiento no había llegado a Underland "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Estar tan tranquilo. Quisiera ser como tú"

"No, querida. Nadie quiere ser como yo"

"Me refiero a tu tranquilidad. ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?"

"Temo por ti. No por mí"

"¿Por qué no por ti?"

"Es tarde para mí. Tú eres la que me importa" No pude responder a eso. Sentí una repentina vergüenza y miré hacia otro lado lo más rápido que pude. "Espero que no te estés comportando así por vergüenza"

¿Cómo lo supo? "No es eso, es que..." y me quedé sin palabras para luego reconocer "Si, es por eso. ¿Por qué me besaste ayer?"

"Porque quería hacerlo. Hace bastante que quería. Desde que llegaste en realidad. Te esperé por mucho tiempo"

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto"

"No fue tu culpa. Solo eras una pequeñita cuando viniste. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a pedirte que te quedaras"

"¿Y ahora?"

"Aun no estoy seguro. Seguro estoy que en Aboveland debes tener familias, amigos, un novio quizás. Eres joven, yo hace muchísimas tazas de té que dejé de serlo. No sé si tú te quieres quedar"

Esto me puso a pensar. Yo sí sentía algo por él, pero la idea de quedarme a vivir allí por siempre era una locura. Locuras, de eso sí sabía. Mi padre siempre me decía que las mejores personas estaban locas. Tarrant era el hombre más amable que había conocido. El unico que me había cuidado tanto después de mi padre. El unico. Ese era él.

Sumergida en este razonamiento, no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado y de que la reina Roja se acercaba hacia la Blanca, ayudándose a bajar de su carruaje por la odiosa Sota de Corazones, Stayne. Me bajé del Bandersnacth y me situé al lado de Tarrant. Mc Twips tocó su pequeña trompeta y recitó:

"En este, el Frabjous Day, las reinas Roja y Blanca enviarán a sus campeones a batallar en su nombre"

Mirana extendió su mano en son de paz a su hermana "Racie, no tenemos que pelear"

"Ya sé lo que haces" respondió la envidiosa reina Roja "Crees que puedes parpadear esos ojitos tuyos y me desarmaré como mamá y papá"

"Por favor"

"¡NO!" su gritó me asustó "¡Esa es mi corona! ¡Soy la mayor!" se dio vuelta y gritó otra vez "¡Jabberwocky!"

En el fondo, del lado rojo de la batalla, un gran levantamiento de terreno comenzó a moverse. Pude ver un par de alas de murciélago desprenderse del oscuro y arrugado cuerpo. Sus ojos rojos brillantes, liberaban una especie de luz penetrante. La gran criatura era similar a un dragón. Sin dejar de mirar la horrible imagen, le comenté al sombrerero: "Yo sí me quiero quedar aquí"

"Me parecer genial" me respondió. Obviamente, ambos estábamos fuera de nuestro cuerpo. No podíamos dejar de mirar a la bestia, que ahora se acercaba hacia nosotros.

"Esto es imposible" le dije en voz muy baja.

"Solo si lo crees así"

"A veces, yo creo en seis cosas imposibles antes del desayuno"

"Una excelente práctica." me mencionó él. Entonces, su voz hizo ese extraño cambio de acento y se volvió rasposa. Él se ponía en esa actitud cuando necesitaba defenderse: "Sin embargo, solo por el momento, sería mejor que te concentres en el Jabberwocky"

"¿Dónde está tu campeón hermanita?" le preguntó Iracebeth a Mirana, altaneramente.

Di unos pasos hacia adelante, mientras el sombrerero me decía "Suerte, Alice"

"Aquí estoy"

"Hola, Um" me dijo la reina, despectivamente.

La bestia se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Era intimidante, quería correr, irme de allí. Pero alguna fuerza hizo que me quedara allí. Ahora era el momento de la verdad.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas.**

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece**


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia del sombrerero**

**"Six impossible things, Count them, Alice" Alice Kingsley**

**Capítulo 15: Las seis cosas imposibles **

"Seis cosas imposibles, cuéntalas Alice" me dije a mí misma para darme confianza. La bestia se seguía acercando: "Uno, hay una poción que te hace pequeña" Me quedé quieta frente al Jabberwocky "Dos, hay un pastel que te hace grande"

"Oh, mi vieja enemiga. Nos vemos en el campo de batalla una vez más" dijo la horrible criatura.

"No nos conocemos" le informe.

"No tú. Insignificante portadora. La Vórpica es mi enemiga" me aclaró.

"Demasiada charla" y le rebané la lengua de un solo tajo. Este me empujó con la cola, haciéndome caer. Pero mi voluntad aun no se había acabado: "Tres, los animales pueden hablar" Rodé antes de que me pisara y me regañé a mí misma "¡Cuatro, Alice! Los gatos pueden desaparecer"

El Jabberwocky esquivaba todos mis ataques: "Cinco" me cubrí con mi escudo, evitando el fuego violáceo de la fea bestia "Hay un lugar llamado Wonderland" Y entonces sentí una sensación de poder recorrer toda mi columna vertebral. Había tomado toda la confianza necesaria: "Seis, puedo matar al Jabberwocky"

Comencé a blandir con toda mi fuerza la espada en contra del Jabberwocky. Traté de esquivar cada golpe que me mandaba, pero uno desafortunadamente me dio, haciéndome perder la espada. Cuando vi hacia atrás, el Jabberwocky se disponía a seguirme, pero vi que Tarrant lo pinchó con su espada, desatando así una gran batalla. Stayne se enfrentó en espacial con Tarrant.

Recuperé mi espada y corrí hacia unas escaleras de una construcción casi completamente destruida. Los escalones eran inestables pero esos eran los únicos que me separaban de la muerte. Me aproximé hasta la cima con el Jabberwocky siguiéndome.

Hubo un pequeño momento de paz, que me pareció eterno. El Jabberwocky al parecer se había escondido. Entonces, en un momento miré hacia el campo de batalla. Tarrant seguía peleando vivamente contra Stayne. Asustándome, el Jabberwocky apareció detrás de mí. Corrí tratando de evitarlo pero me golpeó con la cola haciéndome caer. Subí por una escalera de caracol y esquivé su mordida. Pero luego me di cuenta de que la escalera no tenía continuación. Salté al cuello del Jabberwocky y este se sacudía con fuerza.

En un esfuerzo final, la bestia tomó un gran impulso haciendo que yo me elevara muy alto y luego cayera sobre su cuello con mi espada, degollándolo por completo: "¡Perderás la cabeza!" pude gritar. La cabeza rodó por la escalera de caracol hasta los pies de Iracebeth, quien observaba con los ojos llorosos como su bebe había muerto. Todos en el campo dejaron de pelear, haciendo más obvio el grito de la reina Roja: "¡Mátenla!" gritó señalándome.

"Ya no te seguiremos, Bloody Big Head" le dijo uno de sus naipes.

"¡Qué atrevido! ¡Córtenle la cabeza!" ordenó pero todos sus naipes y los alfiles blancos comenzaron a arrojar sus armas al suelo, en señal de rebelión. La corona de Iracebeth comenzó a levitar para cambiar de color y forma mientras Chess la acercaba a la cabeza de Mirana. Esta se iluminó con un gran gesto de furia.

"Iracebeth de Crims, tus crímenes contra Underland merecen la muerte. Sin embargo, va en contra de mis votos. Por eso, estás desterrada hacia Outlands. Nadie podrá hablarte ni ser amable contigo. Ni un amigo en la tierra tendrás"

"Majestad, espero que no haya rencor hacia mí" dijo descaradamente la Sota de Corazones.

"Solo un poco, Illosovic Stayne. Acompañarás a Iracebeth en su destierro desde este día hasta el fin de Underland."

Un naipe encadenó juntos a la reina y a su sota.

"Al menos nos tenemos uno al otro" le dijo la reina Roja. Este sacó una daga de bronce de su cinturón y trató de matar a Iracebeth. Tarrant lo detuvo, clavándole una de sus herramientas en la muñeca.

"Majestad, máteme. ¡Por favor! ¡Quíteme la cabeza!" suplicó Stayne

"No te debo ninguna gentileza" dijo Mirana

"Trató de matarme. ¡Trató de matarme!" gritaba la reina mientras se los llevaban.

Entonces, ante tanto drama, una alegre voz irrumpió el ambiente:

"¡Oh, Frabjous Day! ¡Calu, Caley!" y todos nos dimos vuelta al ver qué hacía el Sombrerero. Este comenzó a mover sus piernas y su cuerpo de una manera tal que rompía todas las leyes de la física en Aboveland. Pero aquí en Underland, todo era posible. Me acerqué a Chess, sin dejar de ver a Tarrant y le pregunté:

"¿Qué está haciendo?" y el muy contento me dijo:

"¡Futterwacken!" era esa la danza de la que tanto hablaban. Ahora todo parecía ser feliz. Era como uno de esos momentos en donde todo es felicidad y nada en el mundo puede arruinártelo. Todos se movían al ritmo del Futterwacken y estaban contentos ahora que la Bloody Big Head no volvería. Daba la sensación de que ese momento no terminaría jamás.

Pero luego... ese momento se terminó.

Un alarido cortó nuestro gran momento de felicidad:

"¡Córtenle la cabeza!"

Nos dimos vuelta y la reina Roja venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Hacia mí, particularmente. No sé cómo se había escapado, porque pasó todo muy rápido. Pude ver como la Bloody Big Head se abalanzó sobre mí con una daga de bronce dirigida hacia mi cuello…

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece**


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia del sombrerero**

"**Why is a raven like a writing desk?" ****Tarrant Hightop, the Mad Hatter**

**Capítulo 16: Nunca olvidaré **

No me pude defender. Bajé mi mirada y me cubrí con los brazos. No sentí nada. Al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, contemplé aquello que nunca hubiera deseado que sucediera.

Vi la espalda de Tarrant, situado entre la reina y yo. Los naipes rojos se abalanzaron sobre ella y la detuvieron. Por siempre esta vez. Miré hacia los costados, las caras de horror de mis amigos. No quería entender lo que había sucedido, ya que esto era muy doloroso. El sombrerero se dio vuelta y pude ver la daga clavada en su pecho: "Alice" me susurró.

El sombrerero tenía la mirada lejana y comenzó a tambalearse. Se sentó en el suelo y progresivamente se recostó mientras yo estaba con él, sosteniendo su mano. La sangre brotaba de su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes, estarás bien" le mentí mientras trataba de tranquilizarme.

"No importa, Alice. Al menos sé qué tú estarás bien."

Yo no quería aceptar ese hecho, la vida del sombrerero escaba de mis manos, frente a mí: "No, no es cierto. Tú... tú... estarás bien" Lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Mis temblorosas manos querían arreglar lo irreparable. Entonces, él me detuvo:

"Alice"

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo"

"Yo te amo también. Te... amo..." le dije acercándome más a él. Lo besé. Era lo único que quería hacer ahora. Fue un beso muy rápido, pero dejé ver mi punto. El sombrerero estaba muriendo en mis brazos.

"Alice"

"¿Qué sucede, Tarrant?"

"¿Por qué un cuervo es igual que un escritorio?"

Le sonreí con mucho dolor: "La verdad, no tengo idea"

Él sonrió, y con una voz apagada me dijo: "Bien, Alice. Lo has comprendido bien. Bien" Y entonces, la luz se fue de sus ojos. Sus ojos se apagaron poco a poco y vi su vida dejar su cuerpo. Su mano, que antes me agarraba firmemente cayó al suelo inanimada. Ya no se movía. No pude quitar mis ojos de él.

"No. No. Sombrerero, no estás muerto." me desesperé "¡No has muerto! ¡No has muerto!" sacudí el inmóvil cuerpo del sombrerero. La reina y Chess tuvieron que sujetarme para alejarme de Tarrant. Yo no quería soltarlo. Pateé, grité pero al final terminé abrazando a la albina soberana que lloraba igual que yo silenciosamente.

El clima se había entristecido. Nadie podía decir una palabra.

Lo velamos al día siguiente. Yo no tenía fuerzas para más. Una vez terminado el servicio, los demás volvieron a sus vidas pero yo no pude. Me quedé sentada en la tumba del sombrerero por horas. No podía resignarme a lo sucedido. Nunca había llorado así antes... O después. Incluso hoy recordando esta triste historia no puedo hacer que mis ojos se humedezcan.

Cuando pude volver a la realidad y dejar de llorar, tuve la necesidad desesperada de salir de allí. No podía aguantar quedarme allí. Todo me recordaba a él, pero si él no estaba allí, yo no tenía otra verdadera razón para quedarme allí. Hablé con la reina, que con toda comprensión me dio de beber la violácea sangre del Jabberwocky para poder volver a Aboveland.

Bebí ese asqueroso líquido y Underland se desvaneció frente a mis ojos, para pasar a ser el oscuro fondo de una madriguera de no más de un metro.

Lo que sucedió luego con mi vida es lo que menos me importa. Si lo preguntan, no. No me casé con Hamish. Pero sí me casé. Me casé con un hombre bueno que se preocupa por mí y me siento muy a gusto con él. Tenemos una hija de tres años. La amo mucho. Nunca la obligué a usar corsé o medias y no pienso hablarle del casamiento hasta que ella me lo pregunte.

Hoy estoy sentada en mi cuarto, pensando en él pasado. Nunca lo he olvidado y nunca lo olvidaré, por más que quiera. Créanme, lo he intentado. Aun no sé qué hacer con esta historia. Quizás se la cuente a mi hija cuando no pueda dormir. Le enseñaré que la locura es una gran virtud y que la vida no es fácil. Supongo que espero que alguien, alguna vez la lea y no me califique como loca, si no que valore al igual que yo, la historia del sombrerero.

**Fin...**

**Gracias por haber leído, las reviews serán apreciadas**

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece**

**Naomi ;)**


End file.
